


GOT: Book of Imagines

by Evyione



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Stark - Freeform, quite sad, sibbling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: Book of little imagines.Warning: NonePairing: Various x ReaderDisclaimer: I do not own the character, they belong to G.R.R Martin and HBO. I only own the story.





	1. 1. Jon and Gendry: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Gendry talks about Arya

On the boat, on their way to Winterfell with Daenerys and her army, Jon and Gendry started talking about little thing, like their past and family, when Jon said "I can't wait to get back home, a few weeks ago I received a letter from Winterfell, saying that my little brother Bran and my little sister Arya are still alive! Safe and Sound in our home at last." 

At the sound of his friend name, he hadn't seen in a very long time, Gendry turned his head in a haste to look at Jon and blurted out "A-Arya? Is she well?".

Confused Jon looked at Gendry with a puzzled look "Yeah she is, according to Sansa... Do you know her?" asked Jon, now intrigued.   
Sighing Gendry answered, "Yeah, I spent some time on the road with her, she is a fiery girl, very brave even though she was dressing as a boy at the time".

"Yeah, she is, she would always sneak out of her needlework practice and go to the courtyard to shoot arrows with Robb, Theon, Bran and me" Jon said, smiling fondly at the memory, with a flash of sadness crossing his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds like her. When I first met her she was dressed as a boy, but I quickly realized that she wasn't one. When I confronted her about it, she denied it so much that I had to dare her to take a piss in front of me. Her being a girl, I was prepared, but her being a Lord daughter? Oh man, I wish I never said those things about cocks...".  
Realizing what he said Gendry froze on the spot, and he was as paralyzed when Jon turned his body toward him.

"What did you just say?" demanded Jon with murdering eyes.

Gendry couldn't mutter a full sentence, he was a blabbering mess "I... Um... It's just... I didn't know... I'm sorry if I knew I swear I would never have". Jon face relaxed "I'm not really pleased with the event that took place, but I forgive you. You're not like everyone else, you are a proper man, a good man... And ever since this war started, we all have done or seen things we wish we never had" stated Jon as he patted Gendry shoulder and headed back to his chamber, a grim but sad look on his face.


	2. Jaime Lannister fic is up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a serie, I'll update it as often as possible.

Chapter 1 and 2 already out!

Summary: This is the story of how Jaime and Y/N fell in love and tried to escape Cersei's claws.

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901825/chapters/44868769


End file.
